Talk:Willowshine/Archive 1
Concerns *She needs her kit and med. cat pics from PCA - PCA concerns do not belong on this page. 02:20, September 20, 2010 (UTC) *History needs to be expanded and the style fixed *Needs a main quote. *Could use another quote. 06:38, March 19, 2012 (UTC) *On Willowshine's wiki it says that she is younger than JayfeatherFruitbatz (talk) 04:36, January 26, 2017 (UTC)Fruitbatz Willowshine? I search "StarClan honors" on the HarperCollins Eclipse,and it came up with LionBlaze and others. Then I saw Willowshine.--JayfeatherSong of Storms 02:12, 29 August 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure..Maybe it was a mistake? User:Warrior♥ 17:28, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Dawn I'm currently rereading "Dawn" and I saw that a RiverClan queen had called one of her kits "Willowkit". Could the Willowkit in Dawn ''possibly be the same Willowkit that became Willowshine, or are my references wrong? I just thought I should bring this up, since the Willowkit I'm reading about could very well be Willowshine. Thanks. Hollydapple 18:45, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I would think so. Quailflight 07:39, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I believe so. Willowkit saved some RiverClan warrior's life when she was helping Mothwing, then she decided she wanted to become med. cat apprentice. So when it was time, she did, then she became Willowshine. ~Hollyfur~ 03:44, June 1, 2010 (UTC) She can't be! She wasn't born until after the Great Journey. That's what Feathertail said. HollytailLion x Heather 4ever! 22:43, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure. During Twilight, Willowkit was mentioned to have been helping Mothwing treat the sick cats (from the Twoleg poison), but I don't think she would still be a kit for 2 books. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 23:20, June 13, 2010 (UTC) She is apprenticed during ''Sunset (mid-newleaf); assuming that she was six moons old then means that she was born in mid-leaf-fall, i.e. during Midnight or Moonrise (check the Events Timeline), when the Clans were still living in the Forest. So, yes, she traveled through the Great Journey. Helixtalk 16:25, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Willowshine and Feathertail are close because even though Feathertail was never a medicine cats she alway's visits Willowshine in her dreams when normally the previous medicine cat would. Okay...unknown user, take that to the forums, and I just reread Dawn. Willowkit did in fact make the Great Journey. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:49, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I would think so Please sign with the signature button. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 21:31, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Image Willowshine is a medicine cat, so why is there still a medicine cat apprentice pic for her? 23:11, October 19, 2010 (UTC) As long as Mothwing is alive, she will still be an apprentice. Just because she has her medicine cat name does not mean she is a full medicine cat. 23:13, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok, good. I just wanted to make sure, but thanx for telling me anyway :) 23:38, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Willowshine's Appearences On Willowshine's profile in book apperences it says living "Dawn" but she doesnt appear i read it a long time ago and don't remember her in it is she She is in Dawn. She is mentioned only once: she boasts the Twoleg Monsters won't get them (I think), and is hushed by her mother. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:45, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Charcat! Someone NEEDS to make a charcat for Willowshine. She shouldn't be blank. I would do it myself, but I honestly don't know how to make charcats*I do, but not GOOD ones.) I think this should be our first prirority. Thank you! -- 20:28, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I couldn't agree more. I'm willing to make a character picture for her, but, I'm not sure if I'm allowed to. To the people of character art, please acknowledge this! Petal Wind 14:50, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Currently, we are working on new apprentice blanks. Willowshine will get an image once those have been completed. 14:59, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Stripes Her charcat needs to have the stripes changed. "She was smaller than he had imagined. Her body was sleek and lithe, and her tabby markings were hardly more than delicate stripes along her pelt." The Sight, Page 268. In her image they are thick and dark You'll have to talk to PCA about that. 13:17, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I can't find where to tell them. You have to go into community, then projects, then project charecter art.IloveDovepaw 21:53, January 24, 2012 (UTC)IloveDovepaw PCA. 23:24 Fri Feb 10~Regifloat222Riverstar, Leader of the Thunder Snipes! 19:18, April 9, 2012 (UTC) If she wasn't seen, she doesn't get listed. If she was, go ahead. 19:20, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Willowshine in Starlight? Under book appearances for Willowshine it looks like this: " Living: Dawn, Twilight, Sunrise,..." What happened to Starlight!? It's not like she died in Starlight then rose from the dead in Twilight. She may not be listed in the allegiances or shown throughout the book, but that doesn't mean she isn't living. Also her mother is listed in the allegiances as a'' queen''. Should I list Starlight?- Crowfeather44 Improvements? On the top of Willowshine's page it says the page needs improvements. What do we need to do?Crowfeather44 19:28, April 9, 2012 (UTC) The concerns are listed at the top of this page. }} 19:51, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Eyes Does anyone know what colour Willowshine's eyes are? It wasn't mentioned in the article, and I'd love to help, except I don't currently have a copy of any of the books that she appears in, so nothing I say is definite. I'm sure they're blue, but would it be worth someone proving it with a copy and adding it in to the article? [[User:Melodybird|'Melodybird ']][[User talk:Melodybird|'Every day I'm shufflin' ']] 13:11, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I just finished reading Sunset.